A hielo y sol
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: Rhaegar ha muerto, al igual que su esposa Selyse Florent y su pequeña hijita. Luego de la rebelión, Stannis Baratheon debe tomar como esposa a Elia de Dorne por mandato del Rey Robert. -Este fic participa en el reto nº 6, pairings arriesgados en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Elia

Se titula: A hielo y sol.

Lo escribió: Soly Stalin.

Aclaro que: Este fic participa en el reto nº 6, pairings arriesgados. no está apto para menores de 13 años.

Dedicado a: Flor-Lupin Sparrow. Siempre lee todas mis parias la pobre, y aunque esto no pertenece a nuestro fandom, confío que le guste. Si gano, el triunfo te lo dedico... y si pierdo te dedico mi derrota.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

* * *

Había abandonado el Sept de Rocadragón bien asida del brazo de mi esposo, la cabeza en alto y los ojos desafiantes de una dorniense. Si me importaba en lo más mínimo la caída de los reyes Targaryen y consecuente pérdida de mi casa, nadie habría podido decirlo. La capa oro y ónice hondeaba tras de mí cuando andaba, con movimientos gráciles y delicados. Intenté no sonrojarme ante el millón de ojos que nos observaban, expectantes, intentando criticar algo. Cierto que el rojo y naranja de mi túnica de doncella no convinaba con la capa de desposada que el joven Lord Stannis deslizara sobre mis hombros, pero no había por qué demostrar hostilidad. Aunque si soy sincera conmigo misma, creo que sus miradas desagradables se deben a la elección que tomó Dorne en la Rebelión de Robert. ¿A quién le importaría una capa, cuando tienen en frente a la princesa de un pueblo que apoyó hasta el final al Rey Loco?

–Te casarás con el señor de Rocadragón –había dicho hacía cosa de dos meses, mi hermano mayor Doran. –El rey Robert lo ordena. Será un buen esposo, Elia, y es fiero en la batalla.

–¿fiero en la batalla? –Preguntó Oberyn el menor, entre carcajadas. –Lo único que hizo fue encerrarse tras su bonito castillo y esperar a que acabara el asedio. No tenemos por qué hacerle caso, Doran. Dile que Elia está comprometida o qué sé yo.

El príncipe doran suspiró. Era aún joven, pero el cansancio de la perdida guerra le estaba pasando factura.

–A veces las mayores guerras son las que se ganan sin siquiera blandir una espada –nos dijo con su tono tranquilo y maduro. –¿Crees que podrás ser una buena esposa, Elia? Es el pago por el indulto real. Si declinamos la oferta, la ira del Venado caerá sobre Dorne.

Yo lo había hecho, por supuesto. "nunca doblegado, nunca roto" era el lema de los Martell, y como princesa de Dorne estaba obligada a cumplir con mi deber. La guerra había terminado con sangrientas consecuencias para mi pueblo desértico y árido, y lo que menos deseábamos era más contienda. Así que heme aquí, sola en tierra extranjera, a la orilla del mar con un esposo que fue la espina del Dominio.

Mientras el suculento banquete de bodas es servido, –sin las guindillas de dragón o la salsa de serpiente que tanto se come en Dorne– me digo que no todo es tan malo como se piensa. Al menos no me tocó la mala suerte de la princesa Selyse Florent, violada y asesinada por Ser Gregor Clegane en la fortaleza Roja, con su pequeña hija Rhaenys cincuenta veces apuñalada. La niñita padecía la psoriagrís y se decía que tenía un gato negro, encontrado muerto también. Cuando pienso en eso me entran los temblores, recordando que mi padre estuvo a punto de comprometerme con el príncipe Rhaegar. Soportar la humillación del torneo de Harrenhal, la soledad y el miedo, habría sido un trago amargo en mi matrimonio, aunque hubieran accedido a enlazarme con el príncipe de los sueños de cualquier doncella.

Aquello me hace mirar a mi nuevo marido con una sonrisa casi agradecida, a pesar de que me obligaron casi a casarme con él. Cuenta con 20 días de su nombre recién cumplidos –siendo seis años menor que yo –, tiene complexión nervuda, delgaducha, y un mechón de su cabello negro azulado le cae sobre los gélidos ojos como heridas abiertas. Su rostro descarnado parece sombrío, no devolviéndome el gesto cordial con que lo obsequié. Tiene pinta de abstraído. Es el asedio, la falta de comida y luz lo que lo tiene así. Pero puede que mi compañía derrita el hielo de su piel, la rigidez de esas facciones o la tristeza de aquella mirada resplandeciente y hostil. Muevo mi mano por la mesa hasta tocar la suya y me estremezco de súbito, sin saber bien por qué.

«Qué frío», pienso. No es su piel, sin embargo, tan helada como la mirada que me dirige. Unos ojos que me paralizan y me hacen sonrojar de calor y bochorno. Unos ojos que me traen a la mente, no sé por qué, la pregunta de si seré feliz en este matrimonio convenientemente arreglado. Lo peor es que, cuando oigo el chirrido de sus dientes, me respondo que no.


	2. Stannis

II. Stannis.

* * *

«Burla. Escarnio. Vergüenza.»

Era lo único que el Rey Robert Baratheon me había dado desde mi más tierna infancia. Siempre fue mejor que yo, más diestro con la espada cuando éramos niños, mejor con las mujeres cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, y por supuesto, el guerrero. El buen guerrero. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo de admirar cómo Lord Stannis soportó el asedio durante casi un año entero, sin comida y provisiones, pero hasta el niño más pobre del Lecho de Pulgas conocía las proezas de Robert y su maza. El que destruyó a Rhaegar. El que ganó el trono y mil batallas.

«Y yo solo soy Stannis el amargado.»

Elia de Dorne, sonriente y preciosa, me aguardaba desnuda tras de mí. No quería mirarla, el solo hecho de saberla allí me ponía la carne de gallina. Desde la muerte de mi madre no había tenido trato con mujeres más allá de lo necesario, y sinceramente no quería que la cosa cambiara. ¿Misoginia? Tal vez, pero no soportaba sus aromas almizclados, la suavidad de sus sonrisas falsas, la ternura fingida de sus manos. me caracterizaba por mi frialdad, no caería ante un par de pechos voluptuosos. Si había algo que anhelaba en lo más profundo de mi alma era demostrar a todo quien pudiera verlo que no soy robert. No disfruto con las mujeres tal como él lo hace, sintiendo asco y desprecio hacia las prostitutas en su lugar.

–Lástima que no tengáis bellas primas, Princesa Elia –murmuró entre sus ebrias carcajadas, el rey de los siete reinos. Mi esposa había dedicado una sonrisa tirante. –y lástima también que tengáis que casaros con Stannis. ¡Os apuesto a que todavía es casto!

Después de haberlo dicho, rió estruendosamente, sin saber que tenía razón. Jamás había tocado a una mujer y ahora que estaba en el momento, sentía náuseas. Se decía que tenían el sexo pegadizo y húmedo, y que arañaban la espalda cada vez que sentían placer. «Como los gatos.» No me gustaban los gatos, así como no me gustaban las mujeres y su frágil veneno de vívora. Tampoco me gustaban los hombres, repudiaba esas prácticas abominables. Soy una de esas pocas personas que rechaza la carnalidad en general, y considera que si no fuera por la descendencia, sería un trago innecesario.

–Mi señor –murmuró una suave voz tras mi espalda. Me estremecí de horror y rechiné los dientes, girando un poco la cabeza para verle la cara… solo la cara. Elia estaba sonrojada, pero parecía segura. –¿Queréis tomarme ya?

«Si fuera por mí, no os tomaría nunca», pensé. Tenía largas piernas y suaves pechos redondos. Los 26 años casi ni se le notaban, o tal vez era que mi apariencia daba a demostrar más años de los que tenía, pero nos veíamos de edad similar. Robert habría querido casarme con una vieja de pelo blanco, estéril y quebradiza... este cuerpo, esta princesa dorniense, debe ser un regalo envenenado.

–Como queráis –murmuré con hastío, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida. La tomé del brazo y la guié hasta la cama, tumbándome sobre ella sin ceremonias. Sentí la suavidad de su piel frotándose con la mía, el suave quejido de su voz que me anhelaba muy dentro. Me puse rojo, no sé si de vergüenza, furia o ardor pasional.

«Mierda...»

Stannis Baratheon no está hecho para los mimos, los abrazos o los gemidos. Stannis, es decir, yo, solo estamos hechos para rechinar los dientes y luchar, impartiendo justicia al pueblo. Davos Seaworth puede decíroslo, me prestó un gran servicio y aunque lo recompensé, también lo castigué por sus años de contrabando. Stannis Baratheon, si fuera creyente, rezaría a los siete para dejar embarazada a su esposa y no tener que tocarla nunca más.

Cuando el cuerpo de Elia Martell se estremeció por última vez, y su voz aterciopelada susurró mi nombre en un idioma apasionado y secreto que yo jamás aprendería, me percaté de algo que antes pasé por algo. ¿Las doncellas no sangran cuando se las desflora? ¿No tendría que haber sentido dolor?

«Lo sabía –pensé, rechinando los dientes para no jadear como un cerdo. –No es doncella. Robert solo se burla de mí. Me humilló.»


	3. Elia y Stannis

III: Elia y Stannis.

* * *

–Por favor, mi señor –suplicó la voz dulce de su esposa –Dejadme ir con vos. Rocadragón es fría por las noches, y el rechinar del viento en las piedras me provoca pesadillas.

Stannis rechinó los dientes, observando por la ventana como siempre hacía cuando su señora esposa estaba desnuda en la misma habitación que él. Llevaban 4 años de casados, pero aún no se acostumbraba ni a sus pechos ni a aquello otro que resultó ser tan dulce. «Si no tengo cuidado, me hechizará», pensó el señor de Rocadragón y consejero naval. Sabía que tras de sí, Elia llevaba solo una bata color sangre que la ocultaba. Si de él dependiera, no se la quitaría jamás. No quería verla, porque lo asqueaba y aterraba a partes iguales. No le tenía miedo ni a un ejército completo asediándolo tras sus murallas, pero temía al sexo débil y a su apasionada magia.

–Me llevaré solo a Milaryon –dijo el austero joven, sin girarse siquiera para verla. –Es mi heredero. Necesito que esté donde estoy yo.

Sabía que aquello había sido una puñalada en el corazón de su princesa dorniense, pero esas minucias jamás le interesaron. En cuatro años y tres visitas a Rocadragón –sus labores en el consejo privado del rey lo mantenían lejos de casa– Elia había alumbrado dos veces. La primera, gemelos salieron de sus entrañas cálidas, muchachitos de cabellos tan negros como ala de cuervo y ojos azules como heridas abiertas. El mayor, Milaryon, ya mostraba signos de parecerse a su padre, y el otro, Oberyon, era tan alocado y ocurrente como la madre. Heredó el ardor en la sangre que las guindillas de dragón y la salsa de serpiente les daban a todos los dornienses, pero en cierto modo, resultaba interesante. La tercera era solo una niña de 2 años a la que llamaron Shireen y que Stannis no había visto más de cinco veces. Ella podía quedarse con los otros dos en la sombría fortaleza, él se llevaría al mayor a la corte.

«No la culpo si tiene pesadillas –pensó con gravedad–, este lugar es demasiado frío. Si viviésemos en Bastión de Tormentas...»

Pero Robert había dado el bastión familiar a Renly, aquel muchachito que ni siquiera sabía sonarse la nariz, y él, Stannis, tan leal y obediente, tan justo y frío, tuvo que conformarse con una fortaleza austera como él, en la que el sol asomaba a veces, ardiente como su esposa. Sol y hielo. Curiosa mezcla en esa misma habitación, uno intentando no someterse, la otra usando sus encantos para conseguir lo ansiado. Elia solo quería el favor de su señor y acompañarlo. Era todo lo que pedía, y aún así se lo estaban negando.

–Llevadme con vos y los niños, señor –lo intentó por última vez. el chirrido de los dientes de Stannis le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

–Estáis enferma –gruñó con tono ácido. Era cierto. Después del nacimiento de Shireen, el maestre Cressen le había dicho que no podría dar a luz de nuevo, de hecho, a punto estuvo de perder la vida al alumbrarla. Desde ese día, Stannis no había vuelto a yacer con ella. Pero Elia no tenía ánimo de que se repitiera esa experiencia. Era una mujer, no una yegua, y le demostraría a su marido lo que una dama es capaz de hacer.

Stannis Baratheon era un hombre frío y pragmático, amargado por todos los desaires que recibió en su corta vida, y cuando sintió el cuerpo de Elia contra el suyo quiso apartarla. «Si no la aparto, me hechizará, si no la aparto, me...», pensó, segundos antes de que con sus manos cálidas tocara allí donde un hombre tanto necesita. Sintió repugnancia por el descaro de la mujer, pero aún más al notar cómo se estremecía ante el contacto. No podía ser.

Horas después yacían ambos sobre la cama, desnudos como hombre y mujer. Stannis tenía frescos y sangrantes los arañazos que su apasionada esposa le había hecho en la espalda, y ella dormía con placidez. El joven venado pensó que se acercaba la hora de partir y rechinó los dientes, cavilando. Podía dejarla allí tal como había planeado, pero también... su habitación en Desembarco del Rey era fría y su cama más fría aún. Con Elia, el sol de Dorne, puede que su hielo se templara un poco, o que el mismo sol adquiriese un poco de su frialdad. Aquello no le desagradaba. Se preguntó por un instante qué habría pasado si a Elia la hubieran casado con el príncipe Rhaegar y a él con Lady Selyse Florent y se estremeció.

«No quiero ni pensarlo.»

* * *

Nota final: me pasó como a Lucy con el reto nº 4. Era un plan demasiado ambicioso para un fanfic tan corto. Pero en fin, estoy realmente satisfecha con el resultado. Hice medianamente felices a dos de mis personajes favoritos de CDHYF, personajes que tienen/tuvieron un matrimonio de mierda. Me gustan, Elia y Stannis.

P.D: Flory, espero que te haya gustado el nombre del hijo de esta singular pareja... ¡Recuerda que si gano mi triunfo va por ti!


End file.
